<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jasper's Trophy Husbando by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972935">Jasper's Trophy Husbando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail'>RivetBucktail (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, Huge Breasts, Lovey-Dovey, Loving Husband, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and her trophy husband Steven Universe make sweet, tender love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jasper's Trophy Husbando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I come home to my loving trophy husbando, Steven Universe. </p><p> </p><p>He is dressed in a pair of adorable boxer-briefs that hug his cute butt tightly, with an oversized t-shirt that conceals his smaller, sexy body beneath it. It is one of mine and he often wears them, waiting for me to return in the evening from a day's work. </p><p> </p><p>He speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Um...Jasper...?” he asks. “Tonight, can we…” </p><p> </p><p>I smile at him. “Yes,” I say, “Of course we can.” </p><p> </p><p>He returns my smile and allows me to change out of my clothes; while I am gone I wash my face and rinse my mouth, and shower. </p><p> </p><p>When I return to the living room where he was he is seated, patiently waiting for me. He smiles more and leads me by the hand to our bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>I scoop him up into my arms and kiss his lips, passionately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the bedroom, I place him on the bed gently and loose him from my large, muscular arms. He turns… and looks up at me expectantly. “You’ll be the one on top tonight,” he whispers. I blush a beet red when I hear him say that. “I want you to lead tonight,” he continues. </p><p> </p><p>“My, you must be feeling adventurous today,” I answer. </p><p> </p><p>He giggles and scoots himself up to the head of our bed where the pillows lie, slipping off his undies and discarding them. I smile when I see his adorable penis, nine inches long and so impossibly <em> thick </em>… I love the feeling it gives me when he thrusts it within and it stretches out my cunny… </p><p> </p><p>I undress as well, and slip my tank top over my head. I toss it aside and unhook my bra, letting my large bosoms bounce free and unburdened. It is Steven’s turn to blush and I smirk at him when he does. “You’ve always had a thing for these,” I tease, petting my breasts. “Haven’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…” he stutters. “But I’m enamored with you, and not just them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” I say. “Even if I shapeshifted them away, you’ve always been into me still. But come give ‘em a squeeze. I want to feel your touch!” </p><p> </p><p>I crawl toward him so that my breasts are within his reach and he grabs them and paws at them gently. I moan at the feeling I receive from his grasp. “So good, Steven…” </p><p> </p><p>I smirk, and chuckle. The next to go are my sweatpants and panties, and when I slip them off, my arousal drips down onto the bedsheets. “I can’t wait to take you inside,” I say. “I’m eager, too, tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let's, then,” he says. “Let's start right now.” </p><p> </p><p>I alter my body's weight, as I do not wish to crush Steven's smaller body under myself. We're starting our evening lovemaking, and I lower myself down onto his erect length. I feel it press against the outer folds of my womanhood and I gasp at the feeling it gives me, poking and pressing in. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hngh </em>…” I insert his cock and it enters my slick cunny smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Jasper…” Steven moans. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good inside, Steven,” I say, feeling him fill me so full. “This is nice. I want to move now. Are you ready?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he says, blushing. I swear I can see little valentines in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Steven…” </p><p> </p><p>I begin by raising and lowering myself onto his cock. It feels good and I let out a breath at the satisfying fullness it <em> fills </em> me with pressing and scraping up against every inch of my depths. </p><p> </p><p>“So much…” I breathe.  </p><p> </p><p>“You're so warm inside…” he tells me. </p><p> </p><p>Such a succulent treat… Having Steven inside is like a dream and I lose myself in the rhythm I soon find, rising and falling on his length; hair wild, breasts bouncing… moaning, wailing loudly... </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Steven… so, so much…” </p><p> </p><p>“And you, my Dearest Jasper, are my everything…” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Steven…” </p><p> </p><p>His length is so thick as I take it within myself and I roll my hips against his as Steven pleasures me. His face has a dazed expression as he feels the feeling of us making love. Steven blinks. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels so good, Jasper,” he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't it?” I ask, smiling. Steven begins to twitch inside so I know that he is beginning to really feel it now. </p><p> </p><p>“You precious thing,” I say, reaching down and cupping his chin in my hand. “You've just got so much to give and I love it.” His length reaches so deep inside that it makes my eyes cross and I sigh. </p><p> </p><p>15 minutes of this… pure bliss… </p><p> </p><p>But Steven grimaces, shutting his eyes. “Sorry…” he says, “It's been only a little while, but I'm already close. Usually I manage to last a little while longer…” </p><p> </p><p>“That's more than fine,” I tell him. “Our kind is sensitive, don't forget. I'm almost there, and if you let it out in me that would be more than enough to send me over the edge…” </p><p> </p><p>He grabs my thick thighs and begins to determinedly thrust upwards to meet me as I fall back down onto him. We savor the feeling for a moment, but not much longer later his sweet voice cries out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jasper; I'm there… Cumming!” </p><p> </p><p>He bursts and shoots his release in me and I raise my eyebrows in surprise at the amount he lets out. It's overflowing and fills me up completely. But then I feel its warmth and I bite my lower lip, my head tilts back and my eyes roll up into my head, and I climax as well, letting my love fluids flow onto his groin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jasper, you mean the world to me…” he tells me as I hold him under the covers. The lovemaking may have been “brief”, but we more than enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>I press my lips up against his and smooch him, withdrawing a moment later. “You beat me to telling you the same,” I say, and hold him closer to my breasts, smiling. “That was wonderful, Steven, and I want to feel good again with you real soon. Do you have any plans for the next time we do it together?” </p><p> </p><p>He blushes and leans over to whisper in my ear, and I cover my mouth with my hand and giggle after hearing his suggestion. He looks away bashfully. </p><p> </p><p>“...Because I just figured out how to do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, then… ❤” I begin, “If you really want to, then sure; I'd be happy to. But are you sure you'll be able to <em> handle </em> all of that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can manage,” he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mmn </em>! Then I look forward to it.” </p><p> </p><p>We cuddle, and I drift off to sleep with him in my grasp as I plan our adventurous night ahead with Steven's sly suggestion front-and-center in my mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> THE END </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>